


Monkey In The Middle

by meefling



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Polyamory, grabby hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meefling/pseuds/meefling
Summary: "how 'bout a tiny Jekyll/Hyde drabble? :D or, or Lanyon/Hyde?"~ moon-hedgehog.tumblr.comAccepting drabble requests at my tumblr, meefling.tumblr.com !





	Monkey In The Middle

Robert and Edward parted ways after a series of at least a dozen kisses, and Robert chuckled as he gazed down at the little blond.

“Now, Edward, I have to leave.” He murmured, trying to pull away, unwrapping his arms from the body against his own. Edward only held his waistcoat front tighter, with a small, childish pout.

“One more kiss?” He asked, pressed fit against Robert’s front. The taller of the two sighed, although wrapped one arm around Edward once more.

“I’ve given you a hundred more, come now,” He rolled his eyes. “I can’t do this all day, I have things to do.”

“Like me?” Edward purred, pulling on the fabric. Robert flushed as he laughed.

“I’ll give you one more kiss,” He said quietly. “And then I must leave to prepare for my meeting.”

Edward did not hesitate, stretching up and pulling Robert down a little to kiss him deeply, head tilted at a perfect forty-five degrees. Robert hummed and loved him back, pressing his lips soundly against Edward’s. He opened his mouth, needy, and allowed Robert to open his as well, licking across Edward’s soft lips. The blond whined and pressed his tongue out against Robert’s in return, beckoning him inside. The dominant of the pair growled a little and pushed his tongue into his sub’s mouth. He pressed the wet organ down into the tongue already occupying the hot mouth, reveling in the way his partner gasped and squirmed in pleasure.

The darker man could hardly resist to repeat this lustful devouring of his lover’s mouth a couple more times, until he could tell from the noises Edward made that he had had his fill. Edward whined and began to press his thin hips forward into Robert’s wider ones, but with that, Robert withdrew, their lips parting ways with a little pop. His eyes were narrow as he gazed lustfully down at Edward Hyde.

“You are going to rile me up,” The doctor hissed. “That won’t do me any good at the meeting.”

“Let me sit underneath the table and suck you off.” Edward suggested hastily. Robert couldn’t help a smile.

“We cannot do that, you are mad.” He shook his head, and then released Edward once more. His large hands came up to grasp the smaller ones clutching his waistcoat, and he gently pulled them away, placing them back at his partner’s sides.

“I’ll be here waiting for you.” Edward cooed, his eyes glassy. Robert could not resist planting a loving kiss to his forehead.

“I believe you will be.” He mumbled back, smiling sweetly.

Mr. Hyde watched as his Dr. Lanyon turned away from him, placing his hat upon his brown curls and then exiting the SoHo apartment.

Not a moment after the door closed, Hyde felt ghost-like hands stroke over his shoulders, and down his chest, a pair of strong arms wrapping around him. He resisted leaning back, knowing his ghost’s tricks.

‘Hyde, you are too much for him,’ A smooth voice absolutely purred into his ear. ‘Allow me to have him next time.’

“He succumbed to my seductions first,” Hyde mumbled, turning around to face a bedroom-eyed Jekyll. “Therefore he will be mine first.”

Jekyll’s arms were now around Hyde’s neck, and he materialized until he had physical contact with Hyde in their lonely apartment, and he pulled the shorter man closer.

‘You have had a number of firsts with him already,’ Jekyll frowned, one of his hands coming up to caress Hyde’s face, which the catlike devil leaned into eagerly. ‘Don’t you think he would enjoy coming to your apartment and finding his first love tied to your bed?’

Hyde gasped. “Are you replacing me with Lanyon?! How dare you!”

Jekyll’s cackle really was more like Hyde’s sinister laugh than his own, as he pulled Hyde further into his apartment, walking backwards as he lead Hyde to walk forwards.

‘I should be accusing you of replacing ME with Lanyon.’ He smirked at Hyde, who just scoffed as he was gently swung around by his other half to sit on the bed. ‘The way you made out with him earlier… Even I could feel the arousal he was giving you.’

“Dearest Henry,” Hyde switched gears as he lay back on his bed, allowing Jekyll to climb up on top of him. “Must we fight over our beloved Doctor Lanyon? Why can we not both adore him, as we do each other?”

Jekyll hummed contemplatively, as he rolled his wider hips down into Hyde’s. 

‘You’re beginning to bargain like me.’ Henry murmured, as he pressed his palms down into Hyde’s shoulders to pin him down as he leaned in. ‘But the fact still stands that unless you give me my chance with Lanyon, I will continue to be angry that you constantly pick him over me,’ He leaned in to put his lips right at Hyde’s ear. ‘And him picking you over me.’ He bit Hyde’s earlobe then, and the blond gasped, arching his back and pressing his chest and abdomen against Jekyll’s.

“Then take me now,” Hyde growled, right back in Jekyll’s ear. The brunet leaned up to look down at Hyde with his muted red eyes. “Take me now while you have me, remind me that I am yours and not his…”

Jekyll hissed and his lip curled. His fingers dug into Hyde’s shoulders. Hyde moaned as their lips connected and Jekyll claimed what was rightfully his.


End file.
